Monster High 4: Egypt Finally
by PyroRoxie
Summary: Yamino has been taken back to Egypt to face her final fate in her last battle between her and Bakura. The last installment of the Monster High story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Ok this is the last part of Yamino's story and I plan to make it the best. I can't wait to see how this turns out. I think it'll be interesting. LET THE LAST GAME BEGIN!

Chapter 1:

Yamino woke with sunlight pouring into her eyes. She slowly forced them open and looked around. She was lying in a large bed with a golden canopy over it. She pushed herself up on to her elbows. "Where the hell...?" Then came a knock on her door. "Come in," she said though still a little confused as to where she was. An Egyptian man came in and to Yamino's surprise he looked just like Seto. "My lady, I am here to remind you that your coronation ceremony begins at midday."

"Say what?" she began but he was already gone. "Well that was a bit strange," she said rubbing her temples. Then she looked at her hand. She saw that the skin had darkened to a deep Egyptian tan. She frowned and got of the bed. Yamino went over to the mirror. She looked the same except for Egyptian. She shook her head. "I have a feeling that this will be the weirdest day ever

That statement turned out to be true as about an hour later several maids came in and began dressing her for the coronation. By dressing it meant: red and gold Egyptian dress with the jewelry including necklaces, rings, bracelets, and ankle bracelets. And then they went to her hair and despite her protests made it into a braid and put small trinkets throughout it.

Yamino went over to the mirror once again. "God, now I just look like an idiot." Now that she was alone Yamino had time to think. The last thing she remembered was Bakura going physco on her. "I wonder what that was about," she thought out loud. She shrugged. She had to pay attention to the moment because if she had heard correctly she was about to be coronated apparently to the Egyptian throne. That's wierd...wait no it's not. I am a Pharaoh I guess...in the future...hang on...this is sooo confusing. I know from the future about the past what I have to do in the past to find what I don't know to bring about the future. That sentence made no sense at all.

Soon enough one of the ladies in waiting came to escort me to the throne room for the ceromony. I peered into the throne room from behind a curtain as I waiting for the ceremony to begin. I was surprised to see that almost everyone was here in Egyptian form. There was Seto with the Millennium Rod(Scary what he could do with that thing), Amber(now she had the Millennium Necklace instead and apparently her name in Egypt was Ahura), Aehi(some guy with the Millennium Scales), Kemeto(Millennium ring(which made me wonder where the here was Bakura)), Sidih(dude with the Millennium Key), and finally Yakon(creepy dude with the Millennium Eye). Apparently they were my subbordinates.

Finally they called me out to be coronated. I agreed to a pledge to govern my people fairly and crap like that. The master of ceremonies person set a crown upon my head and amazingly enough it didn't mess up my hair not that I really cared or anything. Aw! Look! The ladies made it look really nice and could I help it if it usually looked like a collection of knots? But the really interesting part about the crown was that it had the Millennium Eye symbol on it. I'm not exactly sure what it signified but you know.

I was just about to take my seat on the throne when the guards burst in. They were bleeding. I frowned. "We're under attack!" They fell in a poolm of their own blood on the floor. Each of the weilders of the Millennium Items were standing and on their guard now. "Who could possibly be attacking us?" Amber-er-Ahura asked. There were screams in the hallway as the last of the guards fell. Then a man showed himself in the doorway his red eyes glowed, "I would be. Nice to see you again, Pharaoh." *physco laugh*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Yamino was on her feet. Bakura lazily strode into the room. "What was that whole physco stalker this about after the Oricalcos." He laughed physcotically again. "Well, I must say I'm surprised that you remember that. However we are in the middle of a different battle now and I plan to finish it." Yamino frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Battle, eh? Last time didn't Osiris kick your here for me?" Bakura barred his teeth. "That was when I was only at half my powers." She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now, excuses, excuses!"

He growled, "Allow me to show you." Bakura then apparently as I would learn later had summoned a monster from the depths of his soul. "Diabound meet the Pharaoh, Pharaoh meet the tool of your destruction." Yamino nodded, "Nice to meet you monster that will apparently destroy me." Bakura looked slightly annoyed as Yamino made fun of his soul monster.

The priests must have been sort of stunned by the famliarity shared by their new Pharaoh and the man who had just broken into the throne room because they did not even begin to act until now. "My Pharaoh, allow us to handle this petty theif for you!" said the one that looked like Seto. "Who're you calling a petty theif?" Bakura yelled. "I am the great Thief King Bakura!" Yamino snickered. "You may not be great but you have an ego to rival Kaiba's." He glared at her and the priests took that as a yes to their request.

They each pulled out the Millennium Items and got ready for their fight. Yamino collapsed on her throne and got ready to watch as Bakura was growling ferally at the preists. "Where's the popcorn when you need it?" she muttered to herself. Yamino resigned to herself to watching Bakura getting pummeled by the priests. Then to her surprise Bakura was actually winning and he had no Millennium Item and he was facing seven priests. Impressive she thought. She stood once more and strode on to the battlefield.

"No my Pharaoh you need not get invovled! We will take care of him!" the priests cried. Yamino rolled her eyes, "My throne room, I call dibs on beating the here outta him." She went up to Bakura with his Diabound. "Yo." He frowned, "You realize you're about to be killed right?" She nodded. "And you say yo?" She nodded once again. He shook his head. "You are by far the strangest person I have ever met. Goodbye, Pharaoh." With that he called Daibound down upon her.

As Diabound attacked a light shown and from the light the god of Obelisk appeared. He was holding Diabound's fist in his own. Yamino smiled at Bakura's annoyed expression. "Heh, shall we call it a draw and call it a day?" He ground his teeth in frustration. She patted his arm. "Yeah, that's what we'll do." Bakura grudingly called Diabound back into his soul and went for his horse. Yamino slapped the horse's butt. "Go horsie!" She chuckled a bit as Bakura ran out of the castle.

"Why did you let that criminal go?" one of the priests asked. Yamino shrugged, "I'm not sure, it's just this feeling I get, like this isn't who he really is." Plus he had no shirt on! Gah girly thoughts! Yamino screamed at herself. But what she had told the priests was true. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was almost like she could feel that the Bakura that everyone saw was not the real one, but there was something else to him. Maybe one day she'd be able to get him to show his other side to her. That was if she wasn't mistaken and if they didn't kill each other first.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Yamino excused herself from the throne room and retreated to her room. When she reached there she collasped on her bed with a great sigh. "Well that was rather interesting." She frowned while trying to get a grip on what was apparently going on here.

First she had been thrown back in time into Egypt when she had apparently been pharaoh. Then Bakura had decided to dub himself a king of theives and wanted to get revenge on her for some unknown reason. Then there was those priests and the ones that looked like people from her old life. What was this the new and improved:Alice in Wonder Egypt? She shook her head. Whatever, but at least there was still an up side. Bakura wasn't wearing a shirt! Yes she was still obcessed with that.

Yamino sighed and pulled the covers over herself even though it was still during the afternoon. She forced herself to get out of bed and go back down to the throne room just to put on a good appearance for her people. In otherwords she sat on her throne and ate at the feast and pretended to be having a good time while avoiding all topic of politics.

That was the worst part for Yamino. She had no idea what politics was doing in Egypt at this time. She just left that to her advisors although that might not of been smart because one of them looked like Mokuba. And the Mokuba was laying on a girl's lap getting totally wasted on the wine that was provided.

Yamino grinned and sipped at her wine as well. She still prefered beer but this was good enough for now. If she had forgotten all about her life in the present and what Bakura was probably planning to do then she would really be enjoying this. Egyptians know how to party. Oh and one more downer she had to wear a skirt but so did the guys so...no one cares.

She thought about her friends from before or would that be the future or...god confusing! Damn it! Well ok thinking about the problem with Bakura. Ok so he wanted to kill her and she had no idea why...Well that was a good-er- oh screw it-it was a terrible start! She had no idea whatsoever on why she was even fighting him.

Well there was always the simplest option:go and ask him. Hahaha like he would ever let her get close enough to have a civil conversation . Well it looked like she would just have to beat it out of him, but that was always more fun anyway.

Author's Notes:Hey how awesome am I? I wrote this all on my schools computer teehee I was actually supposed to be doing research but screw that!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Yamino sat on her bed crossed legged in a skirt which was a bad idea, but it was her own private room so she could do whatever she wanted. But she sat like that late into the night and pondered what her next move would be. She had had people trying to kill her before, but then she only had to protect her few friends while indirectly protecting the whole world. Now it was like she had to protect all of Egypt while indirectly saving the whole world. That just put a whole lot more pressure on her.

She threw herself into her pillows. "Confusion," she sang into the pillows. "I think I'm going insane," she muttered to herself. Yamino shook her head rolled over and looked up at the cieling. "Let's see," she thought out loud. "Bakura wants to kill me so Bakura= bad guy. Then there's me and the priests= the protagonists. Then in these action stories like Indiana Jones there's always a lover. So lover=...(she shook her head quickly so as to dislodge the crazy thoughts from her mind) Nope! Not gonna go there!"

Yamino jumped up on to her knees. "Ok battle plan!..." *crickets* "I won't ever have one will I?" Then a voice in the back of her mind chided her, "You never have a plan at least not one that ends up working out the way you want it to so why bother?" Yamino cocked her head in thought. "Yeah that's true. So to save the world I will do the very noble act known as...being lazy!" The voice would've facepalmed if it could have. "Wow, I really feel bad for the world having to have a savior like you!" She wanted to smack the voice, but what it said was probably true.

Yamino laid back on her pillows and fell asleep.

Soon enough pretty much about an hour later she was awoken by warning bells. Yamino growled to herself as she pulled herself out of bed. She went out to her balcony and saw Bakura's men trying to torch the palace. "Well that sucks," she sighed. She climbed on to the railing of the balcony judged her jump and let herself fall. She fell on the back of some guys horse. He looked at her like she was crazy...well, like he had just noticed it. Yamino smiled sweetly. "Sorry, kid, I'm afraid I have to take your horse." She pushed the man off the horse and looked around. "Takes a theif to catch a thief."

Yamino spotted Bakura easily on the outskirts of the destruction. It wasn't that hard to see him with his proud posture. He noticed her as well and began to ride off, slowly. Yamino smiled in exhasperation and shook her head. "He wants me to follow him." She shrugged. "Might as well, not like I have much else to do. I suck at running countries anyway."

So she ran after him on my pretty much stolen horse. Yamino eventually caught up to him and was riding beside him. He kicked out at her with his leg. She grinned, "Oh isn't this nice? A moonlight ride?" She chuckled as she ducked under his foot. He growled, "Your night will be bloodstained." She pretended to be worried, "Oh know, what'll I do? I know! I'll use this!" She unsheathed her sword. He rolled his eyes and unsheathed his. Yamino frowned. "What then? What do you want?"

Bakura looked forward. "I want to kill you where I died years ago." Yamino raised an eyebrow and poked him. "Nope, you're definitely alive!" He growled in annoyance. "Metaphorically, you dumbass!" Yamino nodded, "I knew that!" Bakura was making it obvious he currently wanted to straggle her.

Yamino sighed at a job well done. It always gave her a satisfying feeling when she annoyed someone to their limits. She looked ahead to the small dot that was growing on the horizon. That must be where he died, she thought to herself. I wonder how painful it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Yamino was following Bakura deep into the night and was nearing the village that she had seen on the horizon. "Kul Elna," Bakura said. Yamino nodded. So this was where Bakura had apparently had his heart ripped out however long ago it had happened. For a moment she randomly wondered how long a person would be able to live with out a real heart. Then she was shaken out or her thoughts by a cold feeling in the air. It was like hatred and fear and anger mixed together.

She froze and involentarily shivered. Bakura looked at Yamino with a sneer. "So you feel it do you?" Yamino glanced up at him and nodded, "Yeah but what the hell is it?" He smirked, "It is the feelings left behind in the spirits of Kul Elna." Yamino raised an eyebrow. "Wait? What? Please explain from the beginning."

Bakura dismounted and continued through the city and started his story, "About fifteen years ago the tradgedy of Kul Elna took place. It was a tragedy that no one knew or cared about." Yamino raised a finger. "If it makes any difference I was only like two years old at the time." He ignored her and continued. "Here your father's uncle killed all my people to forge the Millennium Items. Everyone died so that no one would be able to incrimnate them at a later time." She bit her lip, "My father's uncle, isn't that a bit distant for you to be blaming me for?"

Once again she was ignored. Yamino wondered what he would have said if he didn't ignore her. She wondered if he really hated her or if he just needed someone to take his revenge on. ...Yamino didn't hate him. He continued on with his past's story, "They murdered everyone! In one night, in a great splash of blood, there was no more Kul Elna. It may have been a city of thieves, even thieves are people. But they had to offer all of us to the Millennium Stone to forge the items one of which is hanging around your neck."

Bakura reached out and snatched the puzzle from her chest and it was held only by the chain she wore it on. "You see this golden color that the Millennium Puzzle has?" he growled. "The gold comes from the souls that were sacrificed. The souls that were sacrificed to give you your power. They slayed everyone of us!" he shouted. Yamino looked down at his hand holding her Millennium Puzzle then looked up into his blue eyes. "Bakura, I never knew that. If I had...well I would've killed my great uncle for you. I don't know if my father knew or not, but I didn't want your people dead."

Bakura looked away and Yamino thought that she had seen a tear in his eye. "Every damn one!" he growled heavily. Yamino put her hand on his shoulder. "You're still alive aren't you?" He turned to look at her. She had been right and there were tears in his eyes. "Yes but how am I, one man, to take their revenge on all of Egypt and ...on you?" Yamino frowned wondering if he meant he considered her an impressive opponent or if maybe he returned her love. She smiled sadly at him, "Well maybe revenge doesn't have to be your whole life. I mean, don't throw your life away for something that happened in the past. Look toward the future. I will personally kill whoever was involved and visit the devil himself to make sure that they are damned to the deepest circle of hell."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Yamino sat on the roof of a crumbling building. Bakura had told her that he didn't allow her to interfere with his revenge and then a bunch of bullshit that once he was done with her great uncle whos name turned out to be Akhenoden, he would kill her too. She just rolled her eyes at this. But she continued watching him as he dissappeared under one building day after day.

Yamino jumped down from her perch as she saw him heading there today. "So what's down there?" she asked startling him. "Nothing," he growled. Yamino got the message that she wasn't wanted here and that she was not to follow him. So she continued walking with him to that house that he went under.

Bakura stopped short. "Yamino, I do not permit you to go down there." She smirked, "Really? Oh well..." Yamino quickly slipped around him and dashed down the stairs. "Hey!" Bakura called after her. "Seriously, come back here right now."

"Sorry I never went to obedience school," Yamino called back as she jumped down the last steps. Then she felt a cold air tingling on her skin. She proceeded more slowly into the darkness. Yamino could have sworn that she heard something breathing.

She shivered as she felt her way around a stone pillar. "Who's there," a great voice rumbled. Yamino had the sense not to open her mouth or even to breathe. But it would suck for her if this thing could see in this darkness or see by smell. "Ah, the great pharaoh?" Oh ya, she was screwed. Yamino tried to run for the stairs, but a giant hand picked her up. She riggled trying everything to free herself. She even bit the hand which was a bad idea because it tasted like ash and it didn't do anything to the monster...thingy.

Yamino finally activated her Millennium Puzzle. Apparently it burned the monster because it went reeling back howling in pain with a glowing red mark on its hand. Yamino once again ran for the stairs. Then there was someone beside her urging her to run faster.

Finally they got back to the light and collasped. Yamino looked over at Bakura. "What the hell was that thing?" she asked tryin to hide the fact that she was totally creeped out. "That, is my weapon of destruction." Yamino shook her head. "No way. No way are you using that. It could kill all of Egypt! Innocent people."

They were on their feet now. "It took me fifteen years to find that and you want me to throw its power away just because people might maybe be hurt. Never." His blue eyes flashed with anger while her purple eyes were fill with a sense of hurtful duty. "Then I will stop you." She drew her sword. Bakura followed her example. The fight for Egypt had began and now even hell itself wouldn't be able to hold it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Yamino and Bakura circled each other for a minute. Finally Bakura's temper and hot headedness drove him to move first. He dove at Yamino. She stepped to the side his blade whistling past her ear. She narrowed her eyes at Bakura. "What the hell do you think you're doing" she hissed at him.

He growled at lunged at her again. Yamino smacked his blade away. "Even if you kill me, where will you go?" He barred his teeth at her. "You know that the priests would track you down and kill you. Where would your plans for revenge be? They would be shot to hell!"

Bakura looked like he was only barely holding himself back from strangling her for some unseen reason. "Shut the hell up!" he growled his voice wavering with anger. Yamino took her chance. She charged at him. He was still restraining his anger as she flipped her sword under his and flipped his blade up into the air.

She reached up into the air and caught it coolly. Yamino pointed the blades like scissors at his neck. "Well how about now?" she smirked at him. He looked at the blades on either side of his neck. He swallowed nervously then forced his face into his usual malicious smile. "Oh you really think you can do it? Kill another person?"

I took the blades closer to him so the cold metal touched his skin. "I have before haven't I?" He shivered whether from the cold of the metal or of my voice I couldn't tell.

"Oh you, won't" I raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" He jumped up quickly and took my head and kissed me. His lips met mine. And for a wonderful moment Egypt and Bakura's revenge and my position as Pharoah didn't seem to matter anymore. It was just the two of us. Then he was gone. I looked around. He had just disappeared and he had taken his sword along with him. "Shit!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Yamino trekked back to the palace and passed all of the people and preists all trying to figure out where she had gone and what she had been doing. She didn't really care what they thought. She was too tired to care. She went up to her room and collapsed on to her bed. She looked around hoping to see something that was not there.

She sighed and sat up. Yamino wondered what she should do next when a knocking came on her door. "Come in," she called as a page burst through the door breathless. "My Lady, the palace is under attack! The priests are already on the front lines." She swore and stood up. Yamino ran over to her balcony and saw Bakura's Diabound. "Aw, come on you couldn't leave me alone for one minute!" She screamed knowing full well that no one would hear her.

Yamino summoned Slifer the SKy Dragon. "Fly me as close as you can!" she commanded as she mounted him. Riding a dragon into battle felt so epic, she thought to herself as Slifer flew her closer and closer to Bakura. Slifer knew his angles. Everything around them was shifting with the motions of battle, but he still managed to line her up exactly for a shot at Bakura.

"Maim, not kill, I hope," she muttered to herself as she tore a dagger out of her boot and tested its weight. Slifer was almost exactly in position. Just a bit closer, closer, and now! Yamino hurled the dagger at Bakura with all her strength. It flipped a few times in the air. It would really suck if the hilt hit him, knocked the air out of him, and that was the exent of the damage. "That would make me one hell of a Pharoah."

But that wasn't what happened. The dagger hit Bakura in his stomach and knocked him off of Diabound who was slowly disappearing. Yamino got to the ground as quickly as Slifer as quickly as she could. She ran over to Bakura. "Oh god please don't be dead," she murmured as she kneeled beside him.

He opened one eye and looked up at her. He smiled and kissed Yamino's cheek. She blushed. "Whatever we face from now on will you face it with me as one?" Yamino froze trying to ignore the fact that all of Egypt was watching her. What would her people think... She shook her head. She had spent all of her life saving the world and the people in it. It was time for her to look to her own needs."I know I should be kneeling when I ask this but I think you broke my back."

Yamino laughed at this and hugged him where he lay on the ground. "How could I refuse?"

EPILOUGE:

Yamino and Bakura were married about a month after that. They had a beatiful baby girl, Sakeo. They ruled Egypt together as the last Pharaohs.

Yamino in modern ages was married to Ra. They had a child,a boy, Sahiko. Ra became a school teacher at the duel academy. Yamino continued protecting the world as a part time duel teacher at the academy.

Brandon Wheeler became a photographer for duelist magazines and was married to Amber Lee Ishtar.

Amber Lee Ishtar was a house wife and spouse of Brandon.

Osiris Isthar became the head priest in his order in Egypt.

Mokuba and Seto Kaiba continued making gaming equipment and niether married. Seto because he likes work too much. Mokuba because he likes girls too much.

Shadi well he just kept being mysterious and that's all we can really say about him...

Author's Notes:For whoever stuck with this story to the end. This is for you. Thank you so much.


End file.
